Epilogue A
Captain Joe: Galactic Explorer After the Harmonic Convergence, Joe spends weeks or months regrouping and rebuilding along with his comrade Fisters and society in general. If Oz or Teddi or any of the other Fisters can be resuscitated by Kiwi or other allies, he will attend to that. There will be a respectful but brief period of mourning for the many fallen. And we'll gather reports from the galaxy at large to take stock and focus resources. If there is a price to be paid - by war criminals, for example - Joe will give testimony from his point of view and provide appropriate video footage (he's been editing the content he saves, of course). And he will support his Fister allies in their short-term goals. He'll also reflect on any knowledge or insights absorbed from his other selves - particularly Alterna-Joe, who might be more closely "tuned" to Captain Joe due to his time in our dimension. But ultimately, Joe is a builder and a spacer. He's going to see if Oros/Tenacious Hound can be revived or rebuilt. If so, he's going to double its size and expand it for a larger crew. If not, he'll build a new far trader flagship from scratch (with Pete and the robots and assistants, if they're willing). Tricked out with ultra-long-range travel and communications capabilities and fully self-supporting over the long term. One of the landing crafts will be patterned on our classic hover van but with the saga of the Death of Yaw, Immolation of the Mother Dragon, Triumph of the Fisters of the Light and Sacrifice of Yawz air-brushed on the sides. He'll recruit a crew of any surviving Fisters, spacers, and well-qualified explorers. Other PCs are welcome to join. The quest is to explore far, far beyond known space. We know from a couple of our crazy sojourns that there was much more beyond the basic galactic map. Some of these reaver-ravaged areas may just have survivors. Maybe there are even untouched Petri-class planets or whole alien civilizations we haven't yet stumbled upon. Our mission is to boldly go, etc., but we'll explore, observe, document, trade, fight and engage alien races as we see fit (no prime directive, but not a colonizing mission). If Joe can build uber-teleport into the new craft, he'll do that. If not, we'll have to rely on a favour from Kiwi - a one-way trip into the far reaches, with the knowledge that if Kiwi becomes unavailable, we might get stranded forever. You only live once, right? This is the premise for the spin-off Captain Joe: Galactic Explorer. PCs who don't want to come along and are instead fathering a new Tree-wee subrace or continuing their intergalactic pop star careers or serving multiple consecutive life sentences in the Underdungeons of Time and Space are always welcome to come on as guest stars. I'll give them a call when things get really nasty. And Joe is always available, through ultra-long-range teleportation, to help them out when they need some artillery. Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk